


in the name of science

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi’s not as selfish as they all think.





	in the name of science

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> 1.

The first time, it’s a coincidence. Koyama’s hot and sweaty, practicing for four hours straight with a fever even after Yamapi told him to go home, and Tegoshi shows up with a really big water and offers it to Koyama with a knowing look on his face.

At least, it would have just been a coincidence if Tegoshi had actually been there the whole time.

Yamapi and Koyama share a glance after Koyama downs half the cup. “Odd,” Yamapi says, to which Koyama nods.

“Tegoshi is so perceptive,” Koyama gasps, smiling despite his obvious discomfort.

Yamapi grunts noncommittally, eyeing the youngest member as he settles on the couch next to where Shige’s sleeping with his arm across his eyes.

“Tegoshi,” Yamapi says quietly. “What’s Koyama thinking right now?”

Koyama cringes at the way Tegoshi studies him, then surprisingly turns to Shige. After a long stare, Shige’s other arm reaches down to scratch his belly, hiking his shirt up in the process, and Tegoshi turns to Koyama with a proud grin.

Koyama turns an interesting shade of red and doesn’t look at anybody.

The second time, Yamapi concludes, that was intentional.

> 2.

“Psst,” Yamapi whispers to Ryo as they leave together after the next show. “I think Tegoshi can read minds.”

Ryo looks at Yamapi like he just told him the sky is blue. “Of course he can.”

“I know, it’s – what?” Yamapi trips over his feet, catching himself at the last minute.

Rolling his eyes, Ryo points over to a nearby tree, where Tegoshi is sitting with his head tilted. He’s not even looking at Koyama and Shige, who are heading to the train station together, awkwardly shuffling their feet and not speaking.

And then it starts raining.

Ryo’s lips lift into a smirk as Koyama rushes to open his umbrella while Shige frantically checks his bag for his. Defeated, Shige looks helplessly at Koyama, who automatically holds out the umbrella for them both to share with a hopeful smile. Shige smiles too and accepts the gesture wordlessly, both continuing on their way a little closer than before in an effort not to get wet.

“What does Tegoshi have to do with -” Yamapi starts, then stops as he sees Tegoshi sitting perfectly contently under the tree.

Completely dry.

> 3.

“I know what you’re doing,” Yamapi corners Tegoshi, putting on his best Leader face.

“Me too!” Tegoshi replies with a huge grin. “I’m clearing my mind so that I can do my best for tonight’s performance!”

“Um…” Yamapi blinks, considering this. “Is your mind usually full?”

“Always,” Tegoshi says simply. “There’s so much that sometimes I can hardly concentrate!” His face lights up and he bounces a little. “Ne, after the show do you want to go get ice cream? I ran into Akanishi-kun in the bathroom and he said that they were going to be on this side of town later on. Wouldn’t that be fun, to have ice-cream with KAT-TUN after a really good show?”

“I haven’t seen Jin in…” Yamapi trails off, unable to remember the last time.

“But he’s your best friend!” Tegoshi’s smile falls, looking genuinely sad. “How can you go so long without seeing your best friend?”

Yamapi shrugs. “Been busy.”

“Let’s go have ice cream then,” Tegoshi says firmly. “Akanishi-kun said that he’d really like to see you.”

“He did?” Yamapi asks, feeling a little warm.

“We’re going,” Tegoshi decides for him, flashing a smile before heading to the makeup area.

As he leaves, it belatedly occurs to Yamapi that Tegoshi really had been reading his mind.

> 4.

“Ne, Tegoshi,” Koyama whispers, pointing to where Shige is dozing on his book. “What is Shige-kun thinking?”

Tegoshi squeezes his eyes shut, then pops them open wide and covers his mouth. “What Shige-kun is thinking is not Kei-chan-safe!”

Ryo cracks up while Yamapi does a bad job of hiding his amusement, but Koyama just frowns. “I am older than you,” he says sternly. “Certainly I can know.”

“Shige-kun is dreaming of…” Tegoshi looks around and whispers very quietly, a word that makes Koyama blush furiously and stare incredulously at Shige.

“Oh, it’s not his fault,” Ryo jumps in, appearing a little impressed at the limits of Shige’s subconscious. “We all have dreams like that.”

Tegoshi starts wringing his hands suddenly, scrunching his face up like he’s in pain. “Make it go away! I don’t want to watch this!”

“Tegoshi,” Yamapi says slowly. “Can you _see_ Shige’s thoughts?”

“Now I can!” Tegoshi cries, racing for Ryo’s lap and burrowing his face in his shoulder. He says something that’s muffled, but Yamapi’s the only one who can’t hear it because Koyama gasps and Ryo looks highly, _highly_ amused.

“What did you say?” Yamapi asks.

Tegoshi sobs. “I can’t look at Kei-chan anymore!”

Yamapi frowns, standing tall with his hands on his hips. “Now I think you’re making it up.”

Just then, Shige chose that moment to shift in his sleep and let out a very soft, very deep moan.

> 5.

“The stronger the feeling, the more Tegoshi sees,” Massu explains.

“All I see in Massu’s mind is food,” Tegoshi adds. “He’s very simple. I like to jump in his mind when I get overloaded.”

Massu grins. “It’s gotten to the point where all I have to do is be here and Tegoshi won’t be bothered with other people’s thoughts.”

“I never thought it could be a burden,” Yamapi says guiltily. “I always wished I could read Jin’s mind so I could figure out what he wants and make him happy.”

“He just wants you around,” Tegoshi says directly. “All that’s in his mind is memories of you. It’s quite sad.”

Yamapi blinks and pulls out his phone, walking away from the others.

“I still don’t believe you,” Shige says cynically. “It’s not possible to read minds.”

“Oh?” Tegoshi humors him. “Kei-chan’s feelings are so strong that I can sense them even with Massu here. Do you want to know what he’s thinking?”

Koyama pales, his head slowly turning from side to side.

“I’d rather he tell me himself,” Shige says, folding his arms. “Even if you _can_ read minds, which you can’t, it’s not your place to relay the information. If the person isn’t saying it, it’s most likely for a reason.”

Koyama looks apologetic as Shige leads him away, pulling him by the arm until he trips over nothing and starts to fall flat on his face. Koyama rushes to catch him, causing a tumble to the floor where Koyama lands on top of Shige, avoiding Shige’s nose but not his mouth, although whether it was an accident or intentional only Koyama knows.

“Kei?” Shige asks quietly, starting to push him away until Koyama’s intentions are clear. “ _Oh_.”

Massu sends a suspicious glance to Tegoshi, who wipes his hands nonchalantly and gestures for Massu to leave the room first. As he follows behind, unable to wipe the smirk off of his face, he digs around in Massu’s mind and decides to have gyoza to celebrate.

His job here is done.


End file.
